Club Radio
Club Radio 'is a radio station featured in ''Young and Dumb. The station plays pop music, and is hosted by DeJane. Description "This is the station that lives up to its name. Many of the songs played on this station were huge hits on the dance floor, and you can walk into just about any nightclub and hear this station playing on full blast." -''OliCoon's YouTube Channel'' Club Radio is a pop radio station located in Hollywood. It is hosted by DeJane, a night owl who has been in multiple rehabs for substance abuses. Club Radio is a known competitor with Groove Radio 96.3, which is a funk and disco station, and Trance Radio, which plays trance music. It is mentioned that Club Radio is a sister station to $wag $tation 101.6. Playlist The playlist for Club Radio can be found here. * Justin Timberlake - Sexyback (2006) * Edward Maya ft. Mia Martina - Stereo Love (2010) * Basshunter - All I Ever Wanted (2008) * Alexandra Stan - Mr. Saxobeat (2011) * Rihanna - S&M (2010) * Christina Perri - Jar of Hearts (DJ JOK3R remix) (2011) * Maroon 5 - One More Night (2012) * Katy Perry - Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) (2011) * Britney Spears - 'Til The World Ends (2011) * Lady Gaga - Poker Face (2008) Category:Radio Stations Development Club Radio was one of 9 original radio stations made for Young and Dumb. At first, it was developed as '''Hot Pop. Later, the name was changed to KOMG!. When the station was renamed as Club Radio, the station turned into a house/dance station, with the following songs in its playlist: * Daft Punk - Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger (2001) * The Prodigy - Smack my Bitch Up (1997) * Deadmau5 - Not Exactly (2008) * Daft Punk - Around the World (1997) * Kitsune² - Liebe (2011) However, the station was set back to being a pop station, and the playlist was reworked. Trance Radio was later created to fill in as the techno station. Trivia * This station is the favorite of Bella, Chris, and Ms. Smile, while Nathan and Jason like the station. * Club Radio is based off of KIIS-FM, a Top-40 station in Los Angeles. * DeJane's name is a play on "disc jockey", or "DJ" for short. * This is apparently the most popular radio station in the Greater Los Angeles Area. * According to OliCoon, when he was reworking Club Radio's playlist, a friend suggested adding a Justin Bieber song. OliCoon stated it was one of the funniest jokes he had ever heard. See Also * $wag $tation 101.6, a radio station that plays R&B as well as hip hop, which is Club Radio's sister station. * Groove Radio 96.3, a station that plays R&B from the 1970's - 1990's. * Trance Radio, another station that also plays techno, amongst other genres. * ACR 103.5, a cut radio station that also played pop music in the form of adult contemporary, which was meant to be Club Radio's primary rival. Category:Radio Stations